


o wind, if winter comes, can spring be far behind?

by Dresupi



Series: Ficlet Collections [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 6 Sentence Fiction, Angst, BDSM, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prompt Fic, Restraints, Smut, Spanking, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:51:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 63
Words: 8,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8335162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: Collection of short prompt ficlets I've taken on tumblr.  Ratings will vary by chapter.  I've marked explicit shorts with an '*'.  The first chapter is the table of contents.





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starfishdancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfishdancer/gifts), [McGregorsWench](https://archiveofourown.org/users/McGregorsWench/gifts), [Jadzia_Bear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadzia_Bear/gifts).



> Title from '[Ode to the West Wind](http://www.poemhunter.com/poem/ode-to-the-west-wind/)' by Percy Bysshe Shelley.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you've prompted me for Winter Biochemist in the last two years, chances are, your ficlet is here. <3
> 
> If you are looking for your prompt, just hit 'ctrl + f' to bring up the search bar and type in your tumblr url to find your prompt. 
> 
> I have them all linked so you don't even have to use the drop down bar! Shiny, right? ;)

1\.  Table of Contents

2\.   *****  '[Licking your fingers clean of her' for anon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8335162/chapters/19093159)

3\. [Knitting for thestarfishdancer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8335162/chapters/19093267)

4\. [Mafia AU for thestarfishdancer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8335162/chapters/19093300)

5\.  "[Nice shirt, now take it off." for thestarfishdancer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8335162/chapters/19093345)

6\.  '[Bite' for thestarfishdancer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8335162/chapters/19093447)

7\.  '[Blindfold, Kiss, Worship' for mcgregorswench](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8335162/chapters/19093462)

8\.   ***** '[Restrain' for thestarfishdancer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8335162/chapters/19093483)

9\.  '[Hurt/Comfort' for thestarfishdancer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8335162/chapters/19093561)

10\. '[Disastrous Double Date' for thestarfishdancer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8335162/chapters/19093594)

11\.  '[Snuggles' for thestarfishdancer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8335162/chapters/19093618)

12\. [Arranged Marriage AU for thestarfishdancer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8335162/chapters/19094215)

13\. [Mafia AU (2) for thestarfishdancer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8335162/chapters/19094233)

14\.  "[I'm not drunk, I'm just intoxicated by you" for i-believe-in-unicorns-and-you](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8335162/chapters/19094284)

15\.  "[That sounded MUCH dirtier than I intended, but sure, let's go with it." for thestarfishdancer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8335162/chapters/19094314)

16\.  "[Let's get you warmed up" for thestarfishdancer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8335162/chapters/19094437)

17\.  '[Blankets' for thestarfishdancer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8335162/chapters/19094449)

18\.  '[Chill' for thestarfishdancer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8335162/chapters/19094473)

19\.  '[Halloween Costumes' for i-believe-in-unicorns-and-you](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8335162/chapters/19094518)

20\.  '[Hot Toddy' for thestarfishdancer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8335162/chapters/19094629)

21\.   ***** '[Coax, Dominate, Restrain' for thestarfishdancer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8335162/chapters/19094692)

22\.   ***** '[Whimper and Beg' for thestarfishdancer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8335162/chapters/19094719)

23\.   ***** '[Kiss, Dominate, Ice' for i-believe-in-unicorns-and-you](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8335162/chapters/19094782)

24\.   ***** "[Bruise and Whimper' for thestarfishdancer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8335162/chapters/19094893)

25\.  '[Snuggles, Back rub, Moving in' for thestarfishdancer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8335162/chapters/19094923)

26\.  "[Because I love you, okay?" and hurt/comfort for i-believe-in-unicorns-and-you](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8335162/chapters/19094953)

27\.  '[Seemingly unrequited love, one is hurt/in the hospital, tears' for thestarfishdancer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8335162/chapters/19095058)

28\. [Angsty Friends with Benefits for i-believe-in-unicorns-and-you](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8335162/chapters/19095082)

29\. [Marriage of Convenience for thestarfishdancer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8335162/chapters/19095100)

30\.  '[Ghostbusters AU' for thestarfishdancer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8335162/chapters/19334896)

31\.  '[Zombie Apocalypse AU' for thestarfishdancer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8335162/chapters/19336819)

32\.   ***** "[Only when I give you permission" for thestarfishdancer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8335162/chapters/19785964)

33\.   ***** *'[Holding your hands above your head', 'his weight presses down into you', & "Do you want it harder, sweetheart?" for thestarfishdancer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8335162/chapters/20219683)

34\.  '[Mistletoe' for thestarfishdancer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8335162/chapters/21055892)

35\.  '[Mulled wine' for thestarfishdancer (feat. Darcy/Steve)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8335162/chapters/21055931)

36\.  '[Envy' for thestarfishdancer (feat. Darcy/Steve)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8335162/chapters/21351251)

37\.  '[Lust' for thestarfishdancer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8335162/chapters/21351272)

38\.  '[The overheard remark' for thestarfishdancer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8335162/chapters/21392192)

39\.  '[Letters are returned' for thestarfishdancer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8335162/chapters/21392207)

40.  ***** '[First time together' for thestarfishdancer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8335162/chapters/21743504)

41\.  '[Mutual pining' for thestarfishdancer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8335162/chapters/21798848)

42\.  '[Babyfic' for anon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8335162/chapters/22750652)

43\.  '[Young & Beautiful' for anon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8335162/chapters/23552889)

44\.  '[Dance With Me' for thestarfishdancer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8335162/chapters/23552916)

45\.  '[You Love Me Back' for thestarfishdancer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8335162/chapters/23552925)

46\.  '[Video Games' for anon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8335162/chapters/23649879)

47\.   ***** '[Restraints; Mirror Sex; Dirty talk' for thestarfishdancer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8335162/chapters/24335754)

48\.   ***** '[Spanking; C*ck worship; Striptease' for anon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8335162/chapters/24340803)

49\.  '[Steal My Kisses' for jadziabear](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8335162/chapters/25422636)  

50\.  '[You Save the Best for Last' for thestarfishdancer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8335162/chapters/25424268)

51\.  '[Arranged Marriage AU; Part 2' for thestarfishdancer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8335162/chapters/26098572)

52\.  '[Marriage of Convenience; Part 2' for thestarfishdancer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8335162/chapters/26098587)

53\.  '[The overheard remark; Part 2' for anon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8335162/chapters/26098599)

54\.  '[Babyfic; Part 2' for anon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8335162/chapters/26098626)

55\.  '[It's Me' for i-believe-in-unicorns-and-you](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8335162/chapters/26859159)

56\.  '[Slight misunderstanding' for anon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8335162/chapters/27020061)

57\.  '[Just in case' for anon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8335162/chapters/27045720)

58\.  '[Stargazing' for thestarfishdancer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8335162/chapters/27556737)

59.  '[Frost' for thestarfishdancer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8335162/chapters/28258167)

60.  '[See Your Breath' for i-believe-in-unicorns-and-you](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8335162/chapters/28269858)

61.  '[Arranged marriage' for thestarfishdancer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8335162/chapters/31165533)

62.  '[Dragons' for thestarfishdancer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8335162/chapters/33781032)

63.  '[Bed sharing' for thestarfishdancer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8335162/chapters/34223963)


	2. * "Licking your fingers clean of her" for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From [this post](http://pixiedurango.tumblr.com/post/141364204257/sexy-prompts).
> 
> Originally posted on 2 June 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/145338866174/for-the-prompt-thing-could-you-do-any-number-with).

From the second Bucky lowered his head between her legs, Jemma hadn’t really formed a coherent thought.

He certainly knew what he was doing…down there…with her set up.  

He flicked her clit with the tip of his tongue, teasing her with broad strokes before working up to the flicking again.  

Jemma could feel a wet spot forming on the sheets beneath her, whether it was from his saliva or from her…she couldn’t say.  But everything together felt so…perfect.  

He swirled circles around the sensitive nub before sucking it between his lips, tongue still flicking steadily.  It wasn’t long before she felt the warm stirrings of pleasure begin to roll through her.  

He prodded at her opening with two fingers, sliding them inside her easily as she began to stammer out her desire in such literate ways as “Yes…please…there…” and “Oh Bucky…don’t stop…”  

His fingers stroked her from within as he took up flicking her again, the hot wave of her orgasm overtaking her this time, dragging her along for the ride as her walls clenched his fingers tightly before fluttering uncontrollably.  

Bucky slowed his pace, releasing her clit to kiss his way up her inner thigh.  He grinned up at her, his mouth still wet with her arousal.  He slid his fingers out and made a big show of licking them clean.  Humming like it was the best thing he’d ever tasted.  

Jemma wasn’t really in a place to talk, so she just kicked him playfully with her foot.  

He sucked on his fingers, releasing them with a pop before he wiped his face on the sheets and crawled up her body to kiss her lips.  He still tasted faintly of her.  

“Are you satisfied, Mr. Barnes?” she asked, managing a weak smile.  “You’ve turned me into a puddle.”  

He chuckled, “I’m never satisfied…not when it comes to you, Sweetheart.  And I think YOU are responsible for the puddle.”


	3. 'Knitting' for thestarfishdancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 9 July 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/147158671094/jemma-simmonsjames-bucky-barnes-and-knitting).

“What are you making there?”  Bucky asked, picking up the yarn and situating himself beneath it on the couch beside Jemma.  

She sighed, holding up the oblong, misshapen blob of a mistake. “I don’t know…it’s supposed to be a scarf for you…but it’s turned into…whatever this is…”  She dropped it in her lap and covered her face, the needles clicking together.  

Bucky gingerly reached over, picking it up again.  “Aww…Jem…I love it.  It’s soft…maybe if you keep making it…it’ll turn into a blanket, and you can snuggle under it with me?”  


	4. Mafia AU for thestarfishdancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 16 July 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/147502198199/saturday-six-again-oh-i-forgot-over-the-week-and).

“Just hold still, Mr. Barnes…I can’t stitch you if you’re squirming…” Dr. Simmons murmured softly, the tone of her voice making Bucky want to close his eyes and live forever in her soft embrace.  

“Maybe stop stickin’ him so much and he’d stop squirmin’…” Rumlow muttered under his breath.  

“Maybe take your dragon breath over there and I wouldn’t be so nervous!” Her eyes flashed for a split second.  The look sent Brock Rumlow, feared hit man, grumbling over to the opposite corner of the room.  

Bucky smirked and winced once more as she resumed stitching his arm.  The bullet’s she’d dug out were in the tray beside them.  Out of all the doctors the Boss had sent him to, Dr. Simmons was the nicest.  The nicest dame who ever got caught up with the Mafia, that was for sure.  


	5. "Nice shirt; now take it off." for thestarfishdancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 23 July 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/147864510209/because-i-cant-get-enough-of-this-pairing-or-your).

He raised his eyebrows, eyeing her as she splashed around in the otherwise empty swimming pool.    

Jemma grinned, “You’re not swimming with your shirt on, are you?”  

“I was planning on it…”  

She poked out her bottom lip.  “It’s just you and me, though…”  

“Based on that logic, we should just go ahead and go skinny dipping.”  

Her face turned red, but she was determined.  She bit her lip and shifted around in the water, finally dropping her suit on the side of the pool.  “Your move, Barnes.”  


	6. 'Bite' for thestarfishdancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 30 July 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/148214428999/yes-to-smut-i-am-bake-sale-all-day-so-i-am-totes).

Bucky jumped in surprise when Jemma closed her teeth down on his bottom lip.  Her tongue swiped out to soothe the area soon after, but he wasn’t really paying attention to that.  It hadn’t hurt all that much, it was just the surprise that she’d done it.  

Jemma Simmons, Ph.D.  Looking at him with heat in her gaze as she tugged him closer again, sinking her teeth into the fleshy part of his bottom lip again.  A little harder this time.  

“Fuck…” he swore as she tugged back a little before releasing.  “Do that again.’  


	7. 'Blindfold, Kiss, Worship' for mcgregorswench

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 30 July 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/148217376994/jemmabucky-blindfold-kiss-worship).

Jemma pressed her lips to Bucky’s, before leaning down to nuzzle his neck. The blindfold made it all the more difficult to find his lips, but she made do by using her hands.  It actually made for a different, yet still really sexy kind of foreplay.    

His hands grasped at her, holding her still in his lap so he could grind up against her.  “You’re so beautiful…” his lips moved against her skin, every touch made that much more intimate because she couldn’t see him. He cupped her chin and kissed her, his lips felt hot as they pulled at hers.   “Gorgeous, beautiful girl…”  


	8. *'Restrain' for thestarfishdancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 31 July 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/148253915114/oh-god-i-want-so-many-things-restrain-for).

The fuzzy handcuffs had been a gag gift from Daisy.  But Jemma was enjoying them all the same.  

Handcuffed to the headboard while Bucky took her to the moon and back was a pretty nice way to spend an afternoon, if she did say so herself.  

He’d been a little bit nervous at first, but it was difficult to be too scared of something that was pink and plush and fluffy.  Something that kept Jemma restrained so he could tease her for hours on end…

Both of them made a mental note to send Daisy a fruit basket or something.  


	9. 'Hurt/Comfort' for thestarfishdancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 6 August 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/148559495344/oooh-i-always-forget-this-happiness-comes-on).

The steady rise and fall of her chest was enough to lull him to sleep if it had been any other night. Bucky tried to match up his breaths with Jemma’s.  Tried to calm himself down by immersing in her.  

Her fingernails dragged over his scalp in a steady, slow rhythm.  Barely there, and yet it was everything.  

“Are you alright, Bucky?” she whispered, her hand still moving through his hair. 

He nodded, “I am now, Doll. I’m fine now.”  


	10. 'Disastrous Double Date' for thestarfishdancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 6 August 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/148563614269/and-if-i-can-have-another-and-i-promise-this-will).

And just like that, the date went from bad to worse.  

The clouds above them opened up, drenching them in a downpour that seemed to come from some higher power.  Some higher power that didn’t want them having a good time on their double date.

After a car that wouldn’t start, which caused them to miss the first thirty minutes of the show they bought tickets to, it only seemed natural that a cloudburst would drench them on the way to the restaurant.  

Jemma looked like a drowned rat, and Bucky didn’t look much better.  Steve looked like he’d rolled off a photoshoot, but he didn’t count. Darcy was pretty sure she was lumped into the drowned rat category with their other two companions.  

She took a deep breath, reaching down to shake out the skirt of her dress.  “Well, I was going to suggest maybe going swimming after dinner, but it kind of seems pointless now…”  


	11. 'Snuggles' for the starfishdancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 7 August 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/148610921914/do-you-need-more-prompts-because-i-said-last).

Bucky could honestly do this all day.  All day, all night…forever?  

Jemma made a tiny sound of contentment, snuggling further into his arms if that were possible.  He pressed his nose into her hair, inhaling the lavender and lemony scent that was just Jemma.  

Yes, forever.  That sounded like enough time to enjoy being wrapped up in a blanket with his best girl.  

Her cell phone rang on the nightstand.  

Forever.  Five minutes.  Whatever.  


	12. Arranged Marriage AU for thestarfishdancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 12 August 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/148865540469/buckyjemma-arranged-marriage-au).

Jemma wasn’t sure what to think of the man in the room with her.  They’d shoved them in here together with express instructions to “get to know each other.”  And she was more than a little frightened at what that entailed.  

They’d been married to end a feud.  And now everyone was out celebrating the end of said feud.  

And her new “husband” was looking the way she felt.  Sitting on the opposite side of the room and trying to look at her without looking.  

He wasn’t going to break the ice, she supposed it was up to her.  

“Hi,” she said softly, smiling when he looked up at her.  

The corner of his mouth twitched upward before he responded.  “Hi.”  


	13. Mafia AU (2) for thestarfishdancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted on 13 August 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/148910739594/buckyjemma-mafia-au).

“Just tell me who you pissed off, so I can tell you how fucked we are…” Bucky said, hurrying her into the car in the alley.  He drove it down to the end, knocking over some trashcans as he turned onto the street.

“Rumlow…” she sniffed.  

Bucky felt his stomach drop, but he tried to keep it reigned in for her.  “Well.  Well…that’s not the best name you could have said…but it’s not the worst either…he’s not one of the family, so he’s kind of low on the food chain…”

“And…where are you on the food chain?” she asked, her eyes glittering with tears in the moonlight.  

He smirked, shaking his head. “Honey, we have to get out of Manhattan.”  


	14. “I’m not drunk I’m just intoxicated by you.” for i-believe-in-unicorns-and-you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 27 August 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/149564484684/buckyjemma-im-not-drunk-im-just-intoxicated-by).

Bucky chuckled and slid his arm around Jemma’s shoulders.  “I think it might be more of the first thing than the second…” 

Jemma hiccupped and leaned into him.  “You don’t know that…”  

“Well, tell me you feel the same tomorrow and we’ll talk, Doll.” He helped her walk out to the cab that was waiting.  “Because I will definitely want to discuss that more.”


	15. “That sounded MUCH dirtier than I intended, but sure, let’s go with it.” for thestarfishdancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 27 August 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/149564709504/buckyjemma-that-sounded-much-dirtier-than-i).

He smirked.  “I don’t wanna twist your arm or nothin’, Simmons.”  

Jemma definitely wasn’t feeling strong-armed.  Not that she wasn’t feeling a pull towards Bucky Barnes, because she was.  But she was pulling him as much as he was pulling her.  It was only a matter of time before they collided.  

And oh, what a collision it was.  


	16. "Let's get you warmed up" for thestarfishdancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 29 August 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/149677426319/buckyjemma-lets-get-you-warmed-up).

Jemma’s teeth chattered as Bucky pulled off her wet clothes, one article at a time.  His own came off intermittently, and soon, they were wrapped up in a warm blanket on the couch.  

He jumped every time her cold hands touched him, resulting in some laughing and tickling that turned into more _very_ quickly.  

“Jemma…Doll, you need to get warmed up first…”  He groaned into her neck when she ran her hand up his inner thigh.  

“So warm me up…”  


	17. 'Blankets' for thestarfishdancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 3 September 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/150137638079/buckyjemma-blankets).

Jemma threw the pile of blankets, still hot from the dryer, onto the bed in a heap.

Bucky’s first reaction was to fall into the pile, wrapping up in each and every one.  

“I don’t believe that’s how you make a bed, Mr. Barnes…” Jemma said, clucking her tongue good-naturedly.

“Not much point in making it, we’re gonna be _in_ it in a couple of hours…plus, it was cold out today.  First cold day.  Let’s just wrap up in these, Doll.”  

Jemma sat down on the edge of the bed, acquiescing. “Fine.  But we’re making the bed tomorrow morning.”  

“First thing,” Bucky promised.  


	18. 'Chill' for thestarfishdancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 9 September 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/150182221504/buckyjemma-chill).

Jemma shivered as the wind gusted again.  It wasn’t that cold out, it was just slightly chilly.  The constant wind gusts weren’t helping, though.  

Bucky shrugged off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders amid her protests.  “Just wear it, Doll. Can’t have you freezing to death.”  

“I wouldn’t freeze to death…” Jemma protested.  

“I’ll rephrase.  I can’t have you uncomfortable in the slightest…” he said with a sly grin.  “Plus, you’re adorable in my coat.”  


	19. 'Halloween Party' for i-believe-in-unicorns-and-you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 9 September 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/150182806441/buckyjemma-halloween-party).

“I haven’t seen this movie, though…what if someone tries to make me quote it or something?”  Bucky asked as Jemma adjusted his denim jacket.

“Just say something like, ‘if I quote something, they’ll ALL quote something…it’ll be anarchy!’” she suggested.  

“Is that from the movie? Does this Bender guy say that?”  

“He says…something like that.  It’ll make people shut up, though.”  She grinned. “And we’re watching the Breakfast Club tonight.”  

Bucky shrugged and ran his hand through his hair.  “Whatever you say, Doll.”  


	20. "Hot Toddy" for thestarfishdancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 13 September 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/150377474494/buckyjemma-hot-toddy).

“I didn’t know you could put tea in a hot toddy…” Bucky said, taking a tentative sip from the mug Jemma handed him.  

“Of course you can!” Jemma brought her own mug over to the counter, taking a seat beside him. “Why use water when you can use tea?”  

“Isn’t that just the British approach to everything?” he joked, taking another sip. 

“Well, I’d say it’s a damn good approach.”  


	21. * 'Coax, Dominate, Restrain' for thestarfishdancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 18 September 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/150604728914/buckyjemma-1-5-11).

Jemma tugged on the restraints, attempting to roll her hips closer to Bucky’s teasing mouth.  

He chuckled, pressing a kiss to each of her thighs before leaning closer and giving her what she wanted. His tongue teased her clit, swirling around in tight circles until she was practically vibrating with want.  And then he stopped again, looking up at her and licking his lips. “I’ll give you what you want, Kitten…don’t worry…you trust me, don’t you?”  

Jemma nodded vigorously, still unable to stop her traitorous hips from bucking.

“I’ll make you feel so good, Jemma…”  His fingers pressed against her clit, moving slightly against it and coaxing from her the sweetest pleasure she’d ever felt.  A warm blanket of sensation covered her and she fell back against the mattress, lost to it.


	22. * 'Whimper and Beg' for thestarfishdancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 18 September 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/150607204716/buckyjemma-13-17).

Jemma rocked her hips forward, smiling at the resulting whimper that resulted.  Bucky’s lips were pressed against her throat, begging her quietly, “Please Jemma…please move…” 

She scraped her nails up his back, causing him to arch towards her.  "In a minute…“ she promised.  "I like you like this, believe it or not…”  

His hands appeared on her breasts, thumbs strumming her nipples absently.  "Oh really?  Well, two can play at this game, Dr.  Simmons…“  


	23. *'Kiss, Dominate, Ice' for i-believe-in-unicorns-and-you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 27 September 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/151035441899/buckyjemma-4518).

His lips were freezing! Jemma squeaked when Bucky pressed those icy cold lips against her jaw, wiggling the ice cube that was responsible against her skin in the process.  

He chuckled, leaning back to crunch the ice cube as he moved down her body. 

She giggled, squirming as he pushed her legs apart, lowering his head between them.  “Be still, Doll,” he murmured.  “No fidgeting now…”    


	24. *'Bruise and Whimper' for thestarfishdancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 30 September 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/151174014104/buckyjemma-8-13).

Jemma gasped, the sting of the riding crop was bittersweet, bringing tears to her eyes.  

“Doll?”  Bucky asked, his hand smoothing up her lower back.  

“One more…please…” She squeezed her eyes shut, whimpering as it hit her the final time.  

“You’re beautiful…so good for me…” he whispered, his hand smoothing over the angry, bruised flesh of her buttocks.  His hand slipped down between her legs, fingers seeking out her clit to rub in a few small circles.  “So wet, too…you’re perfect…let me hear you.”  


	25. 'Snuggles, Back rub, Moving In' for thestarfishdancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 1 October 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/151215845659/buckyjemma-3-14-15).

By the time Bucky had gotten the last of her boxes moved into his apartment, the sun was setting and his back was sore.

Lucky for him, he had a couch to collapse onto, and a beautiful woman to snuggle up with. Jemma even went so far as to rub his shoulders, whispering sweet nothings into his ear as she worked through the knots in his back.  

She’d even thought to order a pizza.  It was pretty much as perfect an evening as they could have, surrounded by boxes and unassembled furniture from IKEA.  

“Is there any way I could convince you to put that stuff together by yourself tomorrow?” he asked, taking a bit of his pizza.  

Jemma arched an eyebrow. “I dunno…it’s going to cost you, Barnes.”  

“Anything, name it and it’s yours.”

“Free run of your tool box, a bottomless cup of tea and your everlasting love and affection.”  

“Done, done and you’ve had that last thing for a while, Sweetheart.”  


	26. "Because I love you, okay?" and hurt/comfort for i-believe-in-unicorns-and-you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 2 October 2016 on[tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/151243384649/buckyjemma-6-18).

He’d done it again. He’d woken up in a cold sweat, crying and lashing out into the dark.  

And Jemma had done it again. She’d calmed him down, soothed him, dried his tears.  Bucky didn’t know why she bothered with him.  

“Because I love you. Okay?” she’d whispered in response.


	27. 'Seemingly unrequited love, one is hurt/in the hospital, tears' for thestarfishdancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 8 October 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/151527721374/buckyjemma-1-14-16).

“I do love you, James Buchanan Barnes…” Jemma whispered against his hand, her tears wet and rolling down her cheeks.  

His heart raced, which probably wasn’t the best thing, considering he’d just been shot.  But it was almost a background annoyance at this point.   A slightly blinding pain in his shoulder that was interrupting his euphoria.  

“Why’d you wait till now to tell me?”  he asked quietly, his thumb rubbing away her tears as best as he could.  

Her bottom lip trembled and he almost hated himself for asking, but he had to know.  

“I…I don’t know…” she whispered.  “Just felt right?”  


	28. 'Angsty Friends with Benefits' for i-believe-in-unicorns-and-you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 8 October 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/151545680359/buckyjemma-18).

“You aren’t allowed to be cross with me, Mr. Barnes…” Jemma chided.  “You could have had exclusive rights, but you didn’t want them.”  

Bucky sighed.  “It wasn’t that I didn’t want them, Jem.  I just didn’t think you did.”  

“Whatever.  I’m going on this date…” she smirked and looked back in the mirror by her front door, checking her make up.  If he wanted her to stay, he could damn well ask.  

She had her hand on the doorknob when he finally did.  Just one word.  

“Stay…”  


	29. 'Marriage of Convenience' for thestarfishdancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 15 October 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/151862131374/buckyjemma-6).

“It’s not forever…” Bucky murmured, his hand on her back.  His attempts to console her were appreciated, but he just didn’t understand the true reason Jemma was upset.  True, it was a marriage of convenience…but call Jemma old fashioned; she thought they could make it work.  

“What if I want it to be?” she whispered, wanting to snatch back the words the second they left her mouth.

He looked stunned, his blue eyes searched hers, looking for the truth behind her declaration.  “We’ll see how you feel in a few months, Jemma. I’m not the easiest man to live with.”

She shook her head.  “A walk in the park compared to being married to me.”  

Bucky laughed at that. “I’m sure you’re horrible, but I think I’ve got ya beat, Doll.”  

She shook her head. “Not a chance.  The only way I’ll end this is if you ask for it.”  

“That a fact?”

“Indubitably.”    

He extended his hand. “You’re on, Simmons. One year.”  

“One year.”  


	30. 'Ghostbusters AU' for thestarfishdancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 30 October 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/152491269879/buckyjemma-darcysteve-ghostbusters-au).
> 
> Side pairing of Darcy/Steve.

“Okay, listen, Bucky and I will take the Stark Mansion…since Steve and Mr. Stark don’t get along…” Jemma grabbed the file from the desk.

“Steve and I will take the Plaza Ballroom…I need to check it out for the wedding reception anyway…” Darcy hip-checked Steve.  “Think they’ll give us a discount if I threaten to release the ghost again?”  

“I’m pretty sure that’s blackmail…”  Bucky muttered under his breath.  

“Yeah?  And?”  

He shrugged. “Just calling a spade a spade…where’s that receptionist?”  

Thor bustled through the door at that precise moment, dropping his bag beside the desk.  “I do apologize, I had to go home to feed my cat.”

“I didn’t know you had a cat, Thor.” Steve reached down to grab another file off the desk.  

“He doesn’t…it’s a dog, and we really don’t have the time to explain it now…” Jemma pushed Darcy and Steve towards the door.  


	31. 'Zombie Apocalypse AU' for thestarfishdancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 30 October 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/152478538689/buckyjemma-zombie-apocalypse-au).

Jemma’s fingers were shaking as she stitched his wound.  It wasn’t a bite, simply a result of their run through the briar patch on their way to this hideout.  

The cabin on the hill had been foretold in survivor’s notes.  Little letters they found holed up in the safe houses as they made their way across Zombie-infested countryside, in the direction of Canada and their salvation.  

Bucky wasn’t sure how he’d have gotten on without Jemma.  Sure, she slowed him down.  But she was invaluable.  Because he’d probably have just given up if he’d been on his own in this.  


	32. *"Only when I give you permission" for thestarfishdancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 22 November 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/153536454094/buckyjemma-18).

Bucky’s lips pressed firmly to Jemma’s as his hand slunk down between them.  Two fingers slid through her slick folds. She groaned at the contact, her hips rocking up to meet his hand.  

“Remember, Doll…not till I say…” he murmured against her mouth.  His fingers rubbed her clit in small circles. “Not till I say…” He stopped, pulling his hand away and sucking both digits into his mouth.  

She whined at the loss.  “You’re not playing fair…not even letting me get close…”  

A chuckle was the response she got as he kissed his way down her throat.  “Never once said I was gonna play fair, Jemma.”


	33. *'Holding your hands above your head', 'his weight presses down into you', & "Do you want it harder, sweetheart?" for thestarfishdancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 23 November 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/153586764034/buckyjemma-22-28-44).

Jemma’s hands slid up his chest and into his hair.  She tugged playfully as his lips plundered hers.  Bucky growled softly, gripping first her hips and then sliding down slightly to grip her ass, hoisting her up against his front as he moved them clumsily towards her bedroom door.  

They made it only as far as the wall behind her.  Pressing her against it, he easily disengaged her hands from his hair, pinning them against the wall above her head.  One hand encircled both her wrists, freeing up his other to tease playfully at the hem of her shirt.  To ruck up her skirt and slide a finger around the lacy trim of her panties.  

“Bucky…” she murmured before nipping at his bottom lip, catching it between her teeth and biting down just a little harder.  

He chuckled, pulling his lip free and sliding his hand up to cup her breast through her shirt.  “I could just tease you all night like this…” he whispered, his thumb brushing back and forth over her breast, causing her nipple to stiffen painfully in the lace cup of her bra.  He caught her gaze, his eyes dark and wild.  “Would you like that, Jemma?”  His tone was raw and arousing, but there was a touch of something else.  Desperation.  Need.  “Would you like that?”  he repeated.  

Jemma licked her bottom lip.  “Bucky, I like you.”  

His hand moved up, picking open the buttons on her oxford as quickly as he could.  His hand returned to her breast, cupping it in her bra and pushing it up until her nipple peeked out over the top.  Lowering his head, he sucked it into his mouth, rolling it back and forth with the tip of his tongue.

She moaned and rocked her hips ineffectually towards his.  The gentle flicks of his tongue sent jolts of arousal down between her legs.  “Please…” she whispered.  “Please…”  

He released her breast and hands simultaneously, scooping her up into his arms and through the door of her bed room, which he kicked closed with a bang behind them.  

Bucky yanked the shirt up and over his head, his gaze turning hotter, just this side of predatory as Jemma fumbled with the zipper on the side of her skirt.  She shoved it down with her panties and set to work shedding her shirt and her bra.  

He climbed up onto the bed with her, stunningly nude and seemingly drawn to her.  Like magnets, they were, pulled together.  

His hand glided up her bare leg, pausing briefly on her inner thigh before moving up to the apex of them, cupping her gently.  Fingers stroking her open for him, sliding in the slickness of her arousal.  His breath caught and he gulped, looking up at her for permission.  

She smiled, or tried to, reaching for him and pulling him down for a kiss.  She grunted as he slid himself through her folds, circling her clit briefly before moving back down and pressing into her.  

Jemma groaned at the stretch, at the sudden full feeling as he pressed down into her.  His head rested on her shoulder, his breathing erratic as his arms shook with the effort of not moving.  It took an exasperated exhale from her, his name on a whisper, for him to start moving.  For his hips to pull and press, taking her right with him with every slow, deliberate movement.  

She spread her legs further, wrapped them around his waist, and took to pressing soft kisses against his jaw and throat.  “Bucky…” she murmured.  

“Hmm?” He braced himself on his arms, using them to bracket her head, giving him access to her lips as he pumped slowly into her wet heat.  “Do you want it harder, sweetheart?”  

“Yes,” she answered, her slow, lazy tone turning into a squeal as he snapped his hips forward.

“Like that?”

She nodded, yelping as he increased his speed, setting a pace that had her reaching for the headboard and hanging on for dear life.  Her toes curled against his back, her legs squeezing him tightly.  Her breasts bounced, and the only thing she could think about was the slick hardness pumping in and out of her.  “Yes, like that…”   


	34. 'Mistletoe' for thestarfishdancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 20 December 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/154729859054/buckyjemma-mistletoe).

Jemma spotted Bucky standing alone on the outskirts of the party.  She slowly made her way over, grabbing two glasses of punch off the refreshment table as she passed.

“Happy Christmas…” she said, offering one of the glasses.  

He almost smiled, taking a sip of punch to hide it.  

“UH OH, LOOKIE HERE!” Daisy’s laughter was infectious as she dangled the sprig of mistletoe over their heads.  “Pucker up, dorks!”  

Jemma was about to laugh it off when she was cut off by Bucky’s lips.  His hand in her hair.  

Her heart leapt into her throat.  Daisy had moved on, self-proclaiming herself as “the Mistletoe Fairy”, but Jemma was lost in Bucky’s blue eyes.  “Wha–?”

He smirked.  “I was lookin’ for a reason…”  

Jemma nodded, gulping nervously.  “I hope you find more reasons…”  


	35. 'Mulled wine' for thestarfishdancer (feat. Darcy/Steve)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 22 December 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/154820399389/buckyjemma-darcysteve-mulled-wine).

“Mold wine?” Darcy asked, arching an eyebrow.  “You’re serving us moldy wine, Simmons?”  

Jemma rolled her eyes. “Ha ha.  You know damn well I said MULLED.  And it’s good.  I promise. This won’t be like the hot buttered rum. No one’s getting their eyebrows singed on my watch.”  

“Or on mine.  Never, EVER again.” Darcy raised her fist a la Scarlet O’Hara.  

“Stop it…” Jemma deftly added the twists of orange peel to each of the mugs.  “I didn’t forget any ingredients this time.”  

Bucky laughed, reaching for the mug.  “Forget any ingredients?  Doll, I’m sorry…but you forgot the rum.  How do you forget the rum in the hot buttered rum?”  

“You forget it because the three of you are a bunch of knuckle heads and you were all out in the living room screaming at each other.”  

“Jemma.  It was Pictionary night.  You know the amount of screaming that happens on Pictionary night,” said Steve, who pulled Darcy down into his lap.  He sniffed at the mug Jemma slid in front of him.

“Come on.  It’s good.  I promise…” Jemma handed the last mug to Bucky, who immediately took a sip.

“It’s good.  Not poisoned.  I feel as fit as a—“ he paused, setting the mug down and bringing his hand up to his throat.  A series of raspy, over-the-top gurgling sounds erupted forth and Jemma shook her head, taking a sip of her own mug.  


	36. 'Envy' for thestarfishdancer (with Darcy/Steve)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 9 January 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/155641227874/stevedarcy-buckyjemma-envy).

“I want one of those!” Darcy pointed frantically at the teddy bear Jemma was proudly hugging to the front of her.  “STEVE, please?  Win me one of those!”  

And Steve could have told her that the carnival games on Coney Island were a money-sink.  That he’d much rather go into the city and buy her the stuffed animal of her dreams from any of the stores there.  

Except, you know.  He had to win one because Bucky won one. And he wasn’t about to be outdone by Bucky.  


	37. 'Lust' for thestarfishdancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 11 January 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/155740122814/buckyjemma-lust).

Jemma really liked the way he wore those sweat pants.  How they sat low on his hips. The way the muscles in his thighs and his ass pressed against the fabric whenever he moved. 

Of course, even better than how they looked _on_ Bucky, was how they looked _off_ Bucky.  

Jemma wasn’t picky. She was a fan of those sweat pants either way.


	38. 'The overheard remark' for thestarfishdancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 24 January 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/156328401734/buckyjemma-the-overheard-remark).

Bucky paused at the door when he heard Jemma inside.  She was talking.

“Look, I don’t care what you say.  There is just something about Sergeant Barnes…” She sighed dreamily.  “Something about him that makes me want to wrap my legs around him and hold on for dear life.”  

He gulped, running the words over in his head because there wasn’t any way that sweet Dr. Simmons would ever talk like that.  About him no less.  It wasn’t that he disapproved of it.  No sir, he approved very much of Jemma’s wants and desires, if these were indeed what she wanted.  

He froze as she and Agent Johnson came around the corner.  She blushed immediately and stammered a hello.  

He smiled, or tried to. “Morning, Dr. Simmons.”  

“Sergeant Barnes.”

She and Johnson hurried away.  Her more than Johnson, who was barely containing her laughter.  

He grinned to himself and made a decision to absolutely ask that woman out to dinner.    


	39. 'Letters are returned' for thestarfishdancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 24 January 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/156331859479/buckyjemma-letters-are-returned).

Jemma walked out to the mailbox, hoping to find a postcard or something from Bucky today.  She’d received something almost twice a week since he’d been gone.  And she sent things directly to some P.O box, addressed to a man she’d swear up and down in a court of law was her Uncle Richard.  

Of course, she was starting to worry. She’d sent four letters to ‘Uncle Richard’ and hadn’t heard anything in return.  

Her heart leapt into her throat when she saw something in her mailbox.  It sank once more when she realized all four of her letters had been returned.  


	40. *'First time together' for thestarfishdancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 6 February 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/156913970244/buckyjemma-first-time-together).

Bucky grasped her hands, exhaling loudly as she slowly sank down on him. His back hit the headboard as she settled into his lap.  Jemma let her head fall back.

She was stunning.  Beautiful.  

Tight. Wet.  Fuck…

He rocked his hips up into her, capturing her lips when she moaned, releasing her hands and wrapping them around her waist, groaning when she followed suit.  Her lips were right in his ear when she started moving in earnest.  

“God…Jemma…” he murmured.


	41. 'Mutual pining' for thestarfishdancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 9 February 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/157041105118/buckyjemma-mutual-pining).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With added Mack and Daisy brotp!

Daisy rolled her eyes at them, shaking her head.  

“What?” asked Mack, taking a bite of his sandwich.

“Those two idiots…” she nodded towards Bucky and Jemma.  “He looks at her like she hung the stars and she’s too busy being in denial to notice.”  

“Oh right,” Mack nodded.  “Fitz mentioned something about it.  About how Jemma’s stuck on Barnes.”  

“Might need to…intervene…”  Daisy said, waggling her eyebrows.  “Good old fashioned–”  

“Awkward set up,” Mack finished.  “Got it.”  

“No, no.  Smooooooth…” She said with a nod and a wink.  “We’re a bunch of intelligence agents we can do this.”  

He chuckled.  “You’d think.”  


	42. 'Babyfic' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 10 March 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/158254362004/can-you-do-jemmabucky-12-babyfic).

Bucky bounced baby Marie on his lap, making her giggle and squeal.  “She’s in a good mood today…” he remarked, smiling up at Jemma before she flopped down beside him and held out her hands.  

“Come to mummy!” She grinned widely and scooped her baby girl into her arms.  Marie guffawed loudly, reaching for her toes and pulling them up over her head, to the glee of her parents.  

“She’s so smart…” Bucky murmured.  “Just like her mother…”  

“Are you kidding?  I can’t do that.  That’s gotta be you…” Jemma teased.  


	43. 'Young & Beautiful' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 14 April 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/159586676714/hi-can-you-do-young-beautiful-by-lana-del-rey).
> 
> Song is 'Young & Beautiful' - Lana Del Rey

Jemma relaxed back against Bucky’s chest, his legs bracketing hers in the lounge chair.  She gazed up into the sky.  “Do you ever think about growing old?”  

She felt his chest shake with soft laughter. “Got news for you, doll…I’m already old.”  

She chuckled. “Technically, yes…but…do you ever think about growing old with me?”  

“All the time.”

“Do you think you’ll still love me when I’m old?”  

He tightened his hold around her.  “I’ll love you for always.  I’m the one who’s going to be hard to love.  With more hair in my ears than on my head.”  

“I’ll trim it for you,” she promised.  


	44. 'Dance With Me' for thestarfishdancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 14 April 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/159586692354/buckyjemma-dance-with-me).
> 
> Song is 'Dance With Me' - Lauren Mann.

Bucky spun her around, pulling her close.  The grass was cool and springy beneath her feet.  Jemma felt like she was living out an actual fairy tale, everything was so beautiful.  

He ducked his head down so his lips were closer to her ear. “Happy Birthday, Jem…” Bucky whispered.  “Love you so much, doll…”  

“I love you too, Bucky.  Thank you.”  


	45. 'You Love Me Back' for thestarfishdancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 14 April 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/159572327239/buckyjemma-you-love-me-back).
> 
> Song is 'You Love Me Back' - Jann Arden

Jemma watched as Bucky flipped the pancakes.  They sizzled when the uncooked side hit the hot pan.  

She casually dragged her spoon over the rim of her teacup, trying not to think about the awkwardness that had happened in bed the night before.  

She’d confessed her love for him, only to be met with staggering silence.  

Taking a sip of her tea, she looked anywhere but at him.  She’d assured him in a embarrassing bout of verbal diarrhea that it was fine if he didn’t return her feelings.  And it would be.  If she could get past the embarrassment.

“I love you too, Jemma…” he said quietly, almost hidden by the sound of breakfast.  

She nearly choked on her tea.  “What?”  

“I love you too.  I’m sorry I didn’t say anything last night…I was…surprised.  To say the least.  That you love me, I mean.  I’ve always loved you back.”  

Blinking back happy tears, she set her cup safely on the table.  “I know the feeling…”


	46. 'Video Games' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 16 April 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/159650557309/video-games-by-lana-for-jemmabucky-thank-you-for).
> 
> Song is 'Video Games' - Lana Del Rey.

Jemma slipped on the yellow sundress.  The one that Bucky said was his favorite.  She had some matching heels that she slipped on after.  She checked her red lipstick in the mirror, hoping that he’d react the way she was expecting him to.  

She strolled slowly into the room, leaning against the door and delighting when his jaw dropped down to his chin.  

“We goin’ out, doll?” he asked, glancing over at the window, where the rain was beating against the window.  

“Wasn’t planning on going out…” she said with a smirk.

He dropped the PS4 controller, not even bothering to exit the game he’d started before he sauntered towards her.  


	47. *'Restraings; Mirror Sex; Dirty talk' for thestarfishdancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 8 May 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/160468669194/buckyjemma-16-30-31).

Jemma’s breasts were pressed out in front of her as bucky handcuffed her hands behind the chair.  Her feet were cuffed at the ankled to the legs of the chair.  And she was wet with anticipation of what was to come.  

Bucky pressed her knees apart, spreading her open, bare to his view and her own in the mirror’s reflection.  

“You’re so fucking gorgeous…” he murmured.  “So fucking wet…and hot…and pink…” he knelt down in front of the chair, pressing his face between her legs and inhaling before taking a long lick with his tongue.


	48. *'Spanking; C*ck Worship; Striptease' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 15 May 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/160719061984/can-you-do-jemmabucky-spanking-10-striptease).

Jemma had no sooner whipped off the skirt and bent forward than had Bucky stood to let his fingers drag slowly over her exposed buttocks.  He swatted her playfully a few times before the first ‘real’ one came down.  

It stung, but was immediately followed by warmth.  And a flow of arousal between her legs.  He spanked her until she was crying out, rocking her hips back and forth.  He slid his fingers into her sex and sighed with pleasure. “You’re so wet…”  

He tugged her gently away from the end of the bed, reaching down to unbuckle his pants.  

Jemma dropped to her knees immediately, nuzzling his cock as he pulled it out of his pants.  Lapping at the tip before sucking him between her lips.


	49. 'Steal My Kisses' for jadziabear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jadziabear on tumblr prompted: "Jemma Simmons/Bucky Barnes - 'Steal My Kisses' by Ben Harper"
> 
> Link to the song [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BSTBs3IEVQs).
> 
> Originally posted on 29 April 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/143604092179/jemma-simmonsbucky-barnes-steal-my-kisses-by).

Jemma checked her watch, making her vague excuses to Fitz, who was only half listening to her.  He was brain deep into a new project, so he wasn't even paying attention to her. 

She probably could have had Bucky come meet her in the lab.  They could have been snogging noisily on one of the tables and Fitz wouldn't have noticed as long as they were careful not to knock over his tea. 

She scurried down the hall to the previously agreed upon supply closet. Opening the door and squealing when he pulled her into it.  His metal arm encircled her waist and any noises she had actually made were muffled by him when he pressed his lips to hers. 

"You're late, Doll..." he whispered, taking her bottom lip between his teeth. 

"Am I?" she asked.  "I think we should seriously talk about synchronizing our watches." 

He chuckled, walking her over to the nearest wall.  She buried her hands in his hair, holding it back from his face so she could kiss him properly. 

"Might just request to be added to Coulson's team.  Wouldn't be any waitin' around then...wouldn't have to sneak away..." he replied, grinning when her lips chased after his. 

"If you think I'll be doing this with you out in the open, you've got another thing coming, Sergeant Barnes..." she shivered when she felt his fingers inching up under her shirt.  "I'm a professional." 

"I know you are...but wouldn't it be nice to have a bunk to do this in?"  He peppered kisses up the column of her throat. 

"Well...I suppose it might save your back, not having to hold me up against a wall..." she teased. 

"Jemma..." he hoisted her up on his front.  "I could do this for hours." 

"Unfortunately...we only have twenty minutes..." she reminded him. 

He groaned in to her shoulder, "Doll, you're killing me here..." 

"Maybe...you  _could_  talk to Coulson about joining us...”

"Really? You'd want people to know? About you and me?" 

She laughed, "Are you kidding?  I'm going to take out a billboard. Make sure and send me a recent picture.  I'm going to Photoshop us inside a heart. Papyrus font.  Jemma and Bucky Forever."

He snorted, pressing his lips to her again. 

She broke off the kiss, "What are you doing?  Go find Coulson." 

He leaned over to peck her lips, glancing at his watch, "By my watch, I still have...fifteen minutes in heaven here..."


	50. 'You Save the Best for Last' for thestarfishdancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 3 September 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/149890592264/buckyjemma-you-save-the-best-for-last).
> 
> Link to the song [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5EdmHSTwmWY), Vanessa Williams, 1992.

It was raining.  Hard. 

The thunder was rolling.  Lightning strikes lit up the dark sky. 

And Jemma was safe and warm inside her apartment, cozying up with a book and a cup of tea. 

Alone, but that was beside the point. 

Her cat, Simon, meowed and jumped into her lap, curling up and laying down immediately, as if to remind her that she wasn't alone. 

She smiled and stroked his head.  Except for Simon, she was alone. 

It was nights like this that she felt the loneliest. 

It was nights like this that made her think of him. 

It was nights like this that made her long for Bucky. 

Bucky loved storms.  He'd probably stand out on the balcony staring straight up into the clouds if Jemma had let him. 

But she wasn't particularly thrilled with storms as a rule, so he usually ended up cuddling her and keeping her 'safe'. 

They were lovely memories.  And she was glad that she had moved on enough to be able to look back at them fondly.  Even if it was bittersweet.  At least it wasn't painful anymore. 

She sighed and put down her book, rising and walking to the window, much to the chagrin of Simon, who'd just gotten comfortable. 

It had been years since her fling turned much more had happened with Bucky Barnes. 

She was young.  He was handsome and dashing and all those things girls looked for in a potential Prince Charming...

He also rode a motorcycle and had perpetual five o'clock shadow and did things in bed that made her simultaneously fear for her soul and beg for more.

She'd grown to love him, despite her better judgement.  And he'd loved her too.  There had been times, in fits of despair or anger...that she doubted the reciprocity of their relationship, but her older and much cooler head told her that he'd loved her the best he could. 

And real love...being loved and loving someone else...it was good no matter the circumstances.  They'd been too young.  Too reckless.  It wasn't their time.  It wasn't meant to be. 

Her cell phone chirped on her coffee table, signaling a new text message. 

Jemma crossed the floor, picking up the phone. 

"Is this still Jemma Simmons?" 

She frowned, tapping out a response.  "It depends on who you are." 

"Bucky Barnes?"  Was the reply.  A question.

She chewed on her lip, trying to calm her nerves before responding.  "Yes.  Hello, Bucky." 

"It's storming here.  Thought of you.  You still scared of storms, Doll?" 

She felt a smile spread across her face.  "Not as much as I used to be...I was actually thinking about you too." 

It was a while before he responded.  "Jeez...Jem.  You don't know how happy that makes me.  Can I call you?" 

She gulped, wondering if this was a good idea or not.  It took her all of three minutes to send a response.  She erased what she'd written four times, deciding to keep it simple. 

"Yes, please do."   


	51. 'Arranged Marriage AU; Part 2' for thestarfishdancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 15 July 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/163020697226/its-all-been-arranged).

Jemma awoke the next morning, her virtue still intact.  

But there was an arm draped protectively around her waist.  James’ nose was pressed into her hair.  His breath was hot on the back of her neck.  The hard line of her new husband’s body was pressed against hers.  

Her virtue was intact, but she was starting to think it wouldn’t be so bad if it didn’t remain that way in the future.


	52. 'Marriage of convenience; Part 2' for thestarfishdancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 18 July 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/163160589203/i-want-forever).

Bucky had thought it would be hard to live with Jemma Simmons.  He thought he’d have a problem living with anyone, truth be told.

But that was before.  Before he found himself thinking about her when she wasn’t there.  Missing her smile and her laugh.  Before sliding his hand into hers became like second nature.  

Before he fell in love with her.  

Now, Bucky thought it was going to be hard to live  _without_  her.


	53. 'The Overheard Remark; Part 2' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 19 July 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/163184787431/i-heard-that).

“Are we both going to pretend that you didn’t hear me make a fool of myself back in the labs?” Jemma asked, taking a small sip from her water glass.  

Bucky grinned. “Not sure what you mean by that…”  

“You know  _exactly_  what I mean…you heard my…torrid remarks, Sergeant Barnes…”

“Of course I did,” he admitted.  “But I don’t think you made a fool of yourself.  I’d have never had the guts to ask you out if I didn’t know how you felt.”  

Smiling, Jemma replied, “Well…then, in that case…I’d like to get to know you a little better before we act out my…torrid remarks.”  

“It would be my sincere pleasure, ma’am.”


	54. 'Babyfic; Part 2' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 22 July 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/163299780364/like-father-like-daughter).

As Bucky watched their infant daughter, his grin began to widen.  Marie had abandoned her previous pastime of pulling her feet up over her head in lieu of army crawling around the blanket in the middle of the floor.  

She hadn’t quite gotten the hang of it yet.  She was still scooching the blanket around with her.  And grunting like it was the hardest work in the world.  

He reached over and ran his fingers up and down Jemma’s back.  Jemma, who had taken the night shift with Marie last night and was exhausted enough to fall asleep on their living room floor.  

He loved both of them so much, it almost hurt.  


	55. 'It's Me' for i-believe-in-unicorns-and-you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 23 August 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/164529509029/its-me).

“Bucky, is that you?” Jemma signed at the sound of the door clicking closed beside her.  

“Yes, it’s me…” he reached for her hand, bringing it up to his lips.  “How was work?”  

She reached for the side table she knew was there and pulled herself up to stand.  “It was work.  But for work, it was fun,” she signed before reaching for his hand again.  She tugged him closer.  

“I’m glad to hear that.”  He leaned down to kiss her lips.  

“I missed you.”

“I missed you too.”     


	56. 'Slight misunderstanding' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 29 August 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/164756255089/slight-misunderstanding).

“Would you or your wife like anything to drink, sir?”

Bucky froze, his lips puckered out in a bad impression of a chimpanzee.  The little boy in the seat giggled loudly.  

He shook his head and cut his eyes over to the sleeping woman by the window.  “I think we’re fine, thank you.”  

He settled back into his chair until the flight attendant left.  

The woman chuckled softly.  “I go to sleep a single mum and wake up married. I must be more beautiful when I sleep than I realized.”  

Bucky blushed and laughed nervously.  “I thought it was better to go along with it than to explain why I was making faces at your son…”  

She opened her eyes and held out her hand.  “Jemma.  In case anyone asks your wife’s name.”  She winked and settled back into her seat, her hand falling on the fair head of the boy between them.  “This is Charlie.”  

“James,” he replied.  “I’m James.”


	57. 'Just in case' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 30 August 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/164793678197/just-in-case).

Jemma raised an eyebrow, practically glaring Bucky down before she nodded and moved aside to let him in.  “If you vomit, you’re cleaning it,” she said sternly. 

But then she slid her arm around his back and helped him to the sofa.  She even tucked a blanket around him before she started towards the hallway.  

Pausing for a moment, she darted into the bathroom and reemerged with a small trash can.  “Here… just in case…” she said before disappearing down the hall.  


	58. 'Stargazing' for thestarfishdancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 19 September 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/165532920339/its-working).

“You aren’t listening to a word I’m saying, are you?” Jemma asked, nudging Bucky with her elbow.  

“On the contrary, doll.  I’m listening to every single word.  I love listening to you talk,” he replied, turning his head so he could kiss her cheek.  

“What did I  _just_  say?” she asked.  

“Is this a pop quiz?  Or is this a stargazing date?” he retorted.  "To be fair, the only stars I’m interested in are the ones in your eyes, Jem.“  

"That was a line and a half if I ever heard it…” she countered.  

“It’s only a line if it’s workin’.  Is it?  Workin’?”  

She grinned and nodded, tilting her face slightly so he could kiss her more. “It’s working.”    


	59. 'Frost' for thestarfishdancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 1 October 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/165938278439/classic-win-win).

Jemma was shivering when she ducked into the front seat of the Jeep beside Bucky.  Both of them sat there staring at the frost covered windshield for what felt like a full minute before she reached down to get the ice scraper from the center console.  

“I can do that…” he offered, holding out his hand.  

“So can I,” she countered, reaching for the door handle.  

“Let me…” he said, his hand closing around hers, causing her to drop the plastic ice scraper down between the seats with a muffled clatter.  

She pressed her lips together to hide her laughter as he reached down after it.  Her shoulders shook, though.  It gave her away.  

“This is funny, huh?”  He grinned up at her and yanked the ice scraper out.  "Because it looks like I found it.  I win.“  

"Or I win…” Jemma countered.  "Perhaps this is what I wanted to happen.“  

"It’s your classic win-win situation, then,” he said with a smirk. 

 


	60. 'See Your Breath' for i-believe-in-unicorns-and-you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 1 October 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/165941644314/not-what-i-said).

Jemma exhaled slowly, seeing the white puffs of her own breath billow out around her.  "We should… go inside…" She gestured towards the door of the shared hotel room of which they were both avoiding entrance.  

Bucky smirked, chuckling lightly.  

“What is it?”  

“I can see your breath.”

“I can see yours,” she countered.  

“There are  _two_  beds, Simmons.  Don’t be nervous.”  

“I’m not nervous… I just… don’t want you to hear me snore.”  

Bucky laughed.  "You didn’t tell me I was sharin’ a room with a buzzsaw.“  

"You didn’t tell me I was sharing with a comedian…”

“Do you think I’m funny, Jemma?”

“That is  _not_  what I said.”

 


	61. 'Arranged marriage' for thestarfishdancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 22 December 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/168825729269/ive-been-betrothed-to-someone-since-birth-but).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been betrothed to someone since birth, but I’ve never met them before. Omg, who is this gorgeous stable hand who I’ve never met before? (Spoiler alert, it’s my betrothed)

She was whispering to his horse when he approached her.  She glanced up at him, dark brown eyes quizzical as she reached into her pocket for something.  

A carrot, James soon realized, watching as she held it in her palm, offering it to Beulla.  

“I’m sorry,” she mumbled an apology as she wiped her hands on her riding pants, turning and walking towards the barn door.  

“I’m James Barnes,” he said, watching with starry eyes as she crossed the hardwood floor.  “Duke of–”   

“I know who you are,” she said with a laugh.  “I should, after all, I’ve only been bombarded with your name and your photos since I was a child.”  

He frowned in confusion.  

“I’m Jemma Simmons,” she clarified.  “I’m to be your wife in a few weeks, your Grace.”  

He licked his lips and blushed crimson.  “I… I apologize, my lady, I thought you were…”  

“A stable hand?”  She chuckled.  “I actually get that a lot.  I clean up well, I promise.  I won’t embarrass you.”  

That thought had been the furthest one from his mind.

 


	62. 'Dragons' for thestarfishdancer

“Jem… doll…” Bucky’s voice was wavering.  “Come here…”  

“No… it’s…” Jemma squinted in the darkness of the cave, moving towards the shallow breaths and whimpering she heard in the shadows.  “I think it’s hurt.”  

“Good, let’s go. We can make a break for it if we–”  

She rounded on him, her eyes flashing as she shook her head firmly. “It’s hurt. I’m going to help it if I can.”  

Bucky set his jaw, mentally preparing an argument he likely knew would never come to fruition.  “It’s a dragon, Jem. It tried to kill us.”  

“I know that.”  

“Okay… just as long as you know,” he sighed.

 


	63. 'Bed sharing' for thestarfishdancer

Jemma rolled over on her side, trying not to think about the other human being who was occupying the rest of the bed.  

“Hey, Jem…” Bucky whispered. His hand brushed her shoulder. His skin felt warm.  She wanted nothing more than to roll over and repeat what they’d done the night before.

She swallowed thickly and closed her eyes. It  _couldn’t_  happen again.  They were working together. This was a mission.  Not an excuse to act on a crush she’d had for most of her life.

“Jem?” he ventured again, this time more softly.  

She steadied her breathing and felt him roll onto his back, his arm hitting the mattress as he let it fall.  

“Nice. You fucked it up, Buck…” he whispered. Almost too softly for Jemma to hear, but she heard it anyway.

She wanted to tell him no. No, he hadn’t messed it up. It was her. She was the one who let her feelings get the better of her.

But she didn’t say anything, she simply lay there, with her eyes tightly closed as she prayed for him to go to sleep first.

 


End file.
